Realizations
by sighs.and.smiles
Summary: Three different people. Three different desires. .pen name change: formerly pinkymeaudi.
1. Understand

**Sakura: Understand**

* * *

Standard Disclaimers applied throughout the story.

* * *

I stared at my reflection on the river for the longest time, leaning on the railing on the bridge. A sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes and got deeper into my own train of thoughts. 

Memories, painful ones, flooded my mind. I bit back my lip to prevent the small drops of water forming at the back of my eyes from falling. One of which was a month ago. The time he had left to join the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. I guess you all know who he is. Yup, it's Uchiha Sasuke-kun, my self-proclaimed crush.

It was a chilly night that time. The moon was out and so full that it lit up even the darkest corners of the night but not my heart nor his heart. Mine was because of the pain of loneliness and the prospect of losing him; his was, of course, due to his revenge.

As much as I pleaded for him to stay, his heart was bent on his goal, his revenge. He wouldn't listen nor did he hear. I guess he does hate me that much. We, all, know I confessed my feelings for him but he just said, "You really are annoying." Then when I threatened that I would scream, he knocked me out and left me on that cold, hard bench.

I clenched my fists on the railing. Staring up at the azure sky, I couldn't comprehend whether it was just the figment of my imagination or did he really say, "Thank you." that time? But as much as I try to contemplate on it, I'm pretty much sure he didn't. My mind was just playing tricks on me.

After that, morning came a little soon than I could have expected. Two assistants of the Godaime Hokage found me on the bench asleep. When I awoke images passed through my mind's eye and then I knew I failed to stop him. The Godaime eventually found out and was very much displeased. She assigned Shikamaru to lead a lead a platoon compromised of Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Chouji and… Naruto.

Naruto… it was only now that I realize how much dependent I was on him. I'm so stupid! I always, always depend on him. And it was my fault he almost got killed. If only… if only I didn't ask him to bring back Sasuke, he and the others wouldn't have gotten hurt so badly. Neji and Chouji almost died. They were pretty lucky that Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san were here in the village.

Then two weeks ago, after fully recovering, Naruto also left with a Sannin, this one being Jiraiya-sama. They won't be back for two years or so Naruto told me.

I really am a nuisance to my two teammates. I always depend on them too much. I always thought I was worthy of Sasuke-kun's affections. I always thought I was better than Naruto but now… but now that they're gone I realize that I'm the worst friend and teammate. Why? Its very much obvious now isn't it? I mean breaking my friendship with Ino for Sasuke, I… Now that I realize and know of these facts. I'll strive better to become a better person and that I—

"Sakura!" a voice snapped me out of my reverie. Tilting my head to the side I saw two people standing at the foot of the bridge. "What are you doing slacking over there? If you don't come now, I won't teach you a new jutsu!"

A small smile crept up my lips. I faced them and said, "Alright! And I wasn't slacking off Tsunade-sensei!"

"Oh, really?" Tsunade-sensei inquired

"Seriously, you two break it up!" Shizune-san said. Tonton in the security of her arms agreed, "Pui."

Fully, I turned towards them and ran. It was now I knew what to do. As I ran to my new mentors, a silent breeze blew. I whispered towards the wind in hopes it convey my message to my two teammates.

_Wait for me, Naruto. Sasuke-kun. The next time we meet, I'll be a better person. The next time we meet, it will be my turn to save the both of you._

Fin

* * *

Hate it or like it. This is my first fic so please go easy on it. Please review. Constructive criticisms are very much welcomed for these will help me write better stories. 

Thank you for reading this fic (if there are any). Please review. It will inspire me to write more.


	2. Emotions of an Avenger

**Sasuke: Emotions of an Avenger**

* * *

Standard disclaimers applied.

* * *

Before anything else I would like to thank pink-paperclip for reviewing and inspiring me to write more. This chapter is dedicated to her (or is it him?)

* * *

Set in Sasuke's POV by the way. Thought you might want to know.

* * *

I couldn't hear anything just the sound of my footsteps echoing on the forest floor. As much as I try to convince myself I can't go back. I can't stay here anymore. It will not help me with my goal.

Each passing day that bastard of a brother of mine is getting stronger, more powerful than before. And what am I doing? Doing tasks for these pointless so-called missions. How am I supposed to get stronger with that?

It's not as if I don't care about my teammates or Konoha but… I can't-- won't be able to complete my life's goals.

Up until now I always strived to become stronger, to become powerful so I can finally avenge my clan and I can't let that go to waste.

Cry all day, beg on their knees for me to stay but I won't change my mind. I've decided. And no one can change my mind. Not Kakashi. Not Naruto. Not even Sakura.

I'm leaving these pitiful feelings. Feelings that will no longer mean anything to me. The only emotions I'll harbor from now on are emotions of hate and detest. Hate and detest for my brother.

As I step closer to the place where I know Orochimaru is waiting, I can hear my brother's voice echoing in my ear, "In order to attain the Mangekyo Sharingan, you must kill your closest friend."

I narrow my eyes and clench my fists. "I won't succumb to your will, Itachi! I'll attain power in my own way!" I hissed before letting the darkness consume me.

_Never again, Aniki. I'll be more powerful than you can ever expect and I promise you. You will die at my own hands._

Fin

* * *

And that goes for Sasuke. Now for Naruto or Kaka-sensei next. 

Please review! Till next time!


	3. Determined

**Naruto: Determined**

* * *

Standard disclaimers applied.

* * *

I didn't even notice the movement the man in front of me made but when I did… it was too late.

"AHH!!" Ouch. That definitely hurts. Oh, well… here comes the verbal abuse which is ten times worst than physical abuse coming from this man. Trust me; give me pain and suffering any day.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?! I said 'Dodge.' didn't I? Not stand there making yourself look like a bigger idiot than you already are!"

I placed both my hands at the back of my head and stuck my tongue at him.

"Heh, you caught me by surprise Ero-sennin but that won't happen again."

Ero-sennin grimaced at me. "Oh really? You've been saying that for the past hour now, Naruto. Where's your focus?"

"Heh! I don't care about that. C'mon, let's continue on with my training."

Ero-sennin sighed and sat on the ground. "Maybe we should continue this tomorrow."

I gaped at him in utter disbelief. "W-what!"

The old pervert sighed and said to me, "It seems to me that you're really distracted today. Continuing on like this is getting us nowhere."

"NO WAY! I need to get stronger and—" Ero-sennin cut me off.

"Rescue the traitor." He continued.

I glared at him but refused to say anything.

"Naruto, cool down a bit and relax."

"I don't need to relax I need to get** stronger**!"

Now, it was the pervert's turn to glare at me. "You want to get stronger, Naruto?"

I nodded.

"Then, listen to me and calm down. The more you let your anger get the best of you, the harder it will be to control the Kyuubi's powers. Never let your emotions get in the way. You should know the depth of what that means." He said in a firm tone.

Sullenly, I stared at him.

"Look, I know you want to get as strong as possible in the limited time we have but please keep your emotions in check. Kyuubi is a very dangerous bijuu and letting him take control of any battle can kill you."

"But he saved me numerous times already."

Ero-sennin sighed and shook his head from side to side. Then, he uttered something I couldn't understand but it was more like, "You don't get anything, do you?"

I stared at him, confused.

He regained his composure and stared at me straight in the eye. "Come back here when you've cooled down." Then, went over to his right where two boulders were and a sat on the smaller one, taking out a scroll, a bottle of ink and a brush.

I narrowed my eyes as he began writing his new novel—_Icha Icha Tactics_. Letting out an agitated growl, I stomped away from him and into the forest.

Fine! If he doesn't want to train me then I'll just train by myself.

* * *

I collapsed on the ground tired, breathing in and out heavily. I closed my eyes and heaved a sigh, a triumphant grin spreading on my lips.

Ha! I don't need, Ero-sennin badgering me to death with his 'Keep your emotions in check.' crap again.

He can't deny that Kyuubi has saved my life more than I can bargain for.

I reopened my eyes only to bring my right hand up to shield my face from the blazing heat that had escaped the thick canopy of leaves high up in the trees.

With a sigh I sat up and heard a soft rush of water coming from somewhere to my left. I grinned, quickly stood up and headed towards the edge of the forest where I found a small crystal clear stream flowing freely, serenely.

I strode over to its edge and knelt by it, scooping a handful of water with my hands then splashing it on my face.

As the cool water came in contact with my face and a sudden gust of wind blew at my face, I fell into a reverie—one that I refuse to have.

Flashbacks and memories acquired through the past year now replayed in my mind's eye.

I gritted my teeth in frustration and shook my head as a pang of sadness suddenly clenched my heart. I stood up and punched the nearest tree, creating a huge dent on the bark.

Once… twice I breathed slowly in and out… well that was something the teme would do but me…

I smashed my head on the tree, the bark scraping roughly on my forehead. Soon, I felt something warm trickle down the side of my face.

"NARUTO! What the heck are you doing?!"

Oh, _that _voice. I don't need him pestering me at the moment.

The one the only man I _despise _at the moment was fast approaching…

_Ero-sennin_!

"_Go away, Ero-sennin_!" I glowered at him. "What are _you _doing here? I thought you were writing that stupid novel of yours?"

"Naruto," There was disapproval wavering in his voice. "I was only here to check that you haven't resorted to violence but it seems to me that you have."

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Naruto, is it so wrong for your sensei to see what you're up to?"

I swear I could feel my lunch coming up from my stomach at the fake fatherly tone seeping in Ero-sennin's voice.

"Ero-sennin, are you kidding me or something?"

"Frankly speaking, Naruto, I'm responsible for you during the course of these two years and don't you think Sakura's suffered enough having witnessed Sasuke's departure and now you want to commit suicide."

I cringed at the mention of my two teammates' names; it must've shown on my face since Ero-sennin arched his brow at me.

He sighed. "Naruto, if you want to wallow up in your own self-pity do it later. Now, come here before you bleed to death."

I blinked. Confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your forehead, dumbass. It's bleeding thanks to your violent escapade a little while ago."

He poked his forefinger at my forehead and a sharp pang of pain jabbed through my head.

"OUCH! Okay, I get it, Ero-sennin. Sheesh, no need to send me to an early grave."

"Good, now sit down."

For the next few minutes, silence reigned in the air around us as Ero-sennin bandaged my poor, aching forehead.

"Naruto," His voice broke through the silence. "Why do you want to get stronger?"

I sighed. _This question again_. Doesn't he get tired of forcing me to change my mind? I already told him I'd rather live my life as an idiot than a rational person who can't even save his own best friend.

"Ero-sennin, you know the answer to that." I answered. "And you can't change my mind. I already made a decision."

From the corner of my eye, I saw him shake his head in frustration. Seems like he's not about to give up but I'm just as stubborn as that stupid teme if not more.

"Naruto, listen to me. You can't live your life like this. You should—"

"I should what? I told you before that I'd rather live as a fool than a wise man. What good is a life if I couldn't even save a friend…? Besides, I made a promise."

"Aren't you going too far?"

I grinned and replied, "It is a promise of a lifetime, Ero-sennin. I'll keep it before I die."

"Akatsuki, you know they won't stop not until they come to possess the bijuu within you."

I turned to him, my eyes shining bright with the determination in my heart. "So, what? Bring on the fires of hell, I don't give a damn. I'll keep my promise and rescue that teme. He is a jerk and a bastard but he is a friend of mine; one whom I consider as my brother."

"I see…" To my surprise, he grinned. "That's what I wanted to see. You've been losing that spark of yours for the week now. I was beginning to wonder if you've forgotten the purpose you went on this training."

"Eh?" What did he just imply?

He snickered. "You've been lethargic during your training."

"Huh? What's 'lethargic'?"

He sighed. "Nevermind. So, shall we continue on with your training?"

I lost that confused façade and nodded enthusiastically. I stood up and punched my right hand up in the air.

"YEAH! Let's go, Ero-sennin!"

He chuckled and stood up, getting into a fighting stance.

"Come at me with all you've got!"

Teme, Sakura-chan, wait for me! I'll get stronger and you'll see. I'll save you from the darkness!

* * *

Hiya! How are ya guys? Sorry for the long wait. Here's, Naruto! I'd like to think that this happened at one point of their training but that's just me.

Hey, I've got a question:

I've been thinking if I could expand this fic to the other teams and people in Naruto then going on to Part Two, what do you think?

Anyways, thanks for reading! Review and make me happy!

Ciao!


End file.
